


Pass!

by Devils_Little_Angel



Category: Young Justice
Genre: Barbara is family anyone who disagrees can meet me in the pit, Gen, Happy Jason Todd, Jason Todd without emotional baggage or damage, Smol Damian, Super Cool Big Brother Dick Grayson, Tim Drake as a functioning human being, Wally Puts the Sun in the sky and decorates the night with stars for his little birds, Who cares for timelines anyway?, daddy bats, everything is fluff, who said self inserts were dead?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-29
Updated: 2016-01-29
Packaged: 2018-05-10 04:55:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5571823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Devils_Little_Angel/pseuds/Devils_Little_Angel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Batcave's crowded enough thanks!</p><p>Basically a world where everything is cute and everyone is happy and nothing bad ever happens</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pass!

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Crowded Enough](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3411956) by [CaraLee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaraLee/pseuds/CaraLee). 



> So I read this story a long time ago, and its practically my take on the same idea, but with my self insert because that needs to be brought back, also I figured it'd be a pretty good way to introduce her.
> 
> Please note I'm writing this at 5:48 AM.

Dick grinned at the scene that awaited him as he stepped out of the zeta, Batman and Batgirl close behind. He would never get over the novelty of having so many siblings. It was like being in the circus all over again, except this time he was in charge! Usually.

With a hop, skip and a jump, he made his way over to the chair where all his brothers and sisters waited, turned away from the monitor and toward their entrance. He plopped down into the space they left for him, Jason pressed 'begrudgingly' to his side and Tim immediately climbing onto his lap. It was a tight squeeze, but Dick wouldn't have had it any other way. He looked around doing a quick head count. Hm, only five. So who was missing? Dami, Tim, Jay, Vi, Steph-

"Where's Cass?"

Dick grunted as the small ball of weight he called his sister dropped onto his shoulders, presumably from the cave's rafters. He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her around and mashing his cheek into her hair. The teen looked up at their father figure, grinning harder at the sight of Bruce's not-smile before rehashing the nights events, embellishing slightly to keep the awe factor high, even though it wasn't necessary, as Barbara came over to join the crew, adding her own commentary.

"Yeah, Robin here and his lovebird, Kidflash started their own team, which means the awesome Batgirl will be spending her time picking up _his slack_ in Gotham while he's away..."

* * *

 

Finally, with reluctance, Alfred came to break the little party up. The butler lifted Damian out of Dick's lap, passing the toddler to Bruce, who had taken the time to change out of the batsuit and into a comfortable pair of sweats. 

In a shuffle of movement and groans, the kids began to rise. Cass and Stephanie grabbed each of Dick's hands, while Vienna linked arms with Jason, determinedly sitting Tim on her hip, ignoring the awkwardness, of them being almost the same size. She'd probably end up handing him over to Barbara when they reached the stairs. 

Jason, of course, offered up the token protest. "But we aren't even tired, Alfie!" Of course, Alfred just raised an eyebrow looking over the tiny clan. Dick and Barbara looked admittedly fine, although they did show small signs of fatigue with the adrenaline from patrol finally wearing out. Jason had his eyes wide open, stubbornly making a show out of being overly-aware, but Vienna next to him was yawning softly every few minutes, and Tim had already rested his head on her shoulder, closing his eyes even though he was still awake for the moment. Stephanie's eyes had begun to droop and he head would nod forward every so often. The only one who truly didn't look tired was Cass, but she could fall asleep whenever she pleased, and would be content to sleep if all the others did as well. Looking back and forth between his rag tag group and Alfred, Jason finally huffed his assent, before slowly leading his pack toward the stairs, everyone shuffling along after him.

* * *

Around a half an hour later, facing a stern look from his beloved butler, Bruce finally decided to turn in. Up until now he had been doing some casework on the computer, not quite tired yet, with Damian sleeping against his chest. Looking down at his youngest he gave a soft smile, barely even there, before telling the computer to run a basic scan of the property. No heartbeats outside of the house, 3 in the cave, and 6 in the manor? Bruce shot a look at Alfred.

"Lady Stephanie has declared that tonight's "a night of sleepovers". She was very enthusiastic about the matter." 

Bruce gave a tiny nod, before shutting off the computer and heading up stairs, while his enigmatic caretaker disappeared to somewhere. In a few minutes, he was climbing the steps to the second floor of the manor, taking a left to where all the bedrooms were. Walking down the hall, he began to check his children's bedrooms, making sure they were snug and safe, as he usually did. As he opened the first door, he sighed. Empty. But, he supposed that Tim would be in Vienna's room across from him then, they shared often enough. He checked her door. Empty. Well, it wasn't as common, but both of them were known to share a room with Jason occasionally.

He looked back and forth between the next two doors. Cass and Steph. They almost always shared, and it could be a coins toss as to which room they were now in. He checked Cassandra's room first. Empty. Opened Stephanie's door. Empty. A hint of worry began to creep up in him, before he pushed it away, remembering tonight was a sleepover night, and the two girls were probably in Barbara's "unofficial" room. Vienna might be in there as well, which would explain why Tim and Jason possibly holed up together, most likely fortifying in Dick's room, having their own version of a sleepover.

Continuing to walk down the hall, Bruce ignored Damian's door. The toddler was right here in his arms, so there was no reason to check. If he put him in his nursery tonight, he would no doubt be subject to a temper tantrum come morning, especially with all the other kids throwing sleepovers. Damian had his own room, but he often slept in Bruce's room, preferring his bed to the crib. Viewing more use than even his bed though, was the extra crib placed in Dick's room. It was there for nights like these, and also the child liked to take naps with Dick while Dick did homework. It was just convenient.

Across from Damian's nursery was Barbara's room, and he had might as well check on the girl's now, instead of doubling back to check on them after putting Damian in Dick's room, especially when his bedroom was just at the end of the hall. It was inefficient. So, he cracked open Barbara's door. At the sight of the empty room, his worries from before came back with a sense of dread weaved between. Attempting to stave off the impending panic attack, the detective began to compartmentalize, running through different possibilities, exploring contingencies and rationalizing decisions. Reminding himself of the toddler in his arms, Bruce didn't let the stress manifest physically, walking toward the last two rooms in the hall besides his own. Jason's on the right, Dick's on the left. The probability of them being in Jason's room for any reason, was smaller, but Jason did lead them all upstairs, and if he was honest with himself, he didn't want to face the possibility of his children going missing all in one night. As expected, when he opened the door, the room was empty. 

He turned around, taking a deep breath to steel himself against what was undeniably fear surging through him. They had to be in Dick's room. They simply had to, there was no other option. 

He opened the door.

Empty.

He clutched Damian tightly to his chest, sucking in a sharp breath through his teeth. Why didn't he have the computer run a more complex scan of the house? He would have known where his children are. They wouldn't be missing. This is all his fault. He walked into the room, looking around. There were no muffled giggles, or non entirely silent puffs of breath. No shuffles or shifts. They weren't in here. He looked at the rumpled sheets. But they had been. Alfred wouldn't have left the room like this for long. Looking around again, he noticed, the windows weren't open, there were no signs of forced entry. If they left it was willingly, without conflict. His impromptu investigation was interrupted though, by an understanding yet stern voice. 

"Why are you not yet in bed, Master Bruce?"

He turned around looking at the gentleman, who had changed into a simple pair of black pyjamas, "How could I possibly be in bed right now, Alfred?"

Shifting Damian so that his head resting against his shoulder, Bruce searched his caretaker with hard eyes, stroking Damian's back gently for comfort. Reminding himself that even though his children were gone, this one was still here. Still with him.

Moments passed but Alfred's look didn't change. Bruce began to analyze him more carefully. He didn't look remotely near as upset as he should. In fact he looked, knowing? Did Alfred know where the children were? He couldn't have. If he did, he would have been telling Bruce where they are, not insisting that he just go to... Bed? That had to have been it. There was a clue to their absence in his room, and they must be being monitored, otherwise Alfred would have told him in plain words. There must be no time to get weapons or any sort of arsenal. Weapons weren't allowed in the Manor, besides in the bedrooms, and even then it was only enough for the bare minimum of self defense. Their bodies were weapons in their own right. He didn't know exactly where Dick kept his spare amount of weapons, respecting the boys privacy in hopes it helped him feel safer in his room. Going to the cave to get some would be a senseless waste of time.

So Bruce braced himself, and walked out of the room. All the way down the hall, until he stood in front of his door. He didn't know the situation inside. But he knew he had to go in. They were his kids. He couldn't leave them. 

 He pushed the door open.

 Nothing was out of order, no gunmen, no kidnappers. Everything was just how he left it, the only light bleeding in from the hall. Which was shining down on the bed, the only thing different. The thing Alfred told him to check. Slowly, he paced himself, walking forward till he loomed over the side of the massive structure. All the breath rushed out of him in one fell swoop. 

All of his children, there, laid out across his mattress, overcome by sleep. Waiting for him. 

Off on the further side, yet nowhere near the edge, was Cass, who liked to be able to easily remove herself from any situation. She was pressed into Barbara's side, and Stephanie sprawled over both of them, content with her head lain on Barb's chest, moving slightly with the rise and fall of her easy breathing. Steph's hand was tangled in Dick's shirt, his leg thrown over one of hers and Barbara's. He was laying on his stomach, at a slight angle. He and Stephanie did love to spread out in there sleep. Tim was curled up into a tiny ball, practically underneath Dick, who's right arm was thrown over Vienna. She was also half curled, pressed against Jason's back, who was on his side, almost aggressively clutching half of Bruce's pillow.

Bruce felt all the worry and fear drain out of him, deflating to a sort of weary warmth as he walked over to put Damian in his crib. They were all safe. Sitting the toddler down, he brushed his hair back gently, pulling his blanket up over him so he wouldn't get any chills. He walked back over to his bed, slowly climbing into the spot left for him next to Jason, holding his breath when the boy shifted. Usually he woke with the slightest noise or movement, Alfred and he had been trying to get him to sleep through the night for a long time, and it was only a recent success. Relaxing into what was left of his pillow for him, Bruce smiled at all of his sleeping children. All but one.

Dick raised his head a little, shooting him a sleepy smile. "Oh, hey Bruce... I forgot to tell you... mm.. Wally said he's comin' over for brunch t'morrow.. Alfred said it's'kay.. Night." And with that he lowered his head, falling right back into that blissful sleep only kids knew.

Bruce's smile was gone. Replaced with only distress. He laid back fully, looking up at the ceiling. He liked Wally. Really, he did. The boy made Dick truly happy. It's just, he had a way, of riling them all up. And Bruce was tired.

He supposed that was a problem for tomorrow's noon though.

**Author's Note:**

> So it took me a month to finish this.
> 
> I'm a terrible person and it's 1 am. Please enjoy this I worked about 5 hours today cranking this out through my block. First story in a while hope it's good.


End file.
